In a conventional electric vehicle, a prime mover, such as a gasoline powered engine, is used to drive an electric generator or alternator which supplies high voltage electric current to a plurality of motors. The motors typically are coupled to wheel sets on the vehicle.
The prime mover drives the motor that typically produces a high voltage A/C current. The high voltage A/C current is then fully rectified with the resulting D/C current and voltage being distributed to current inverters coupled to the traction motors. Such systems are highly integrated with each of the components typically designed and manufactured to operate with the other components in the overall system. Such vehicles have multiple components associated with the change of A/C to D/C to A/C power. Maintenance of such systems is expensive since specific components having tolerances associated with the high voltage must be used.
The high-voltage A/C power also requires the use of a step-down transformer to provide power to operate low-voltage ancillary equipment on or associated with the electronic vehicle such as pumps, instruments, tools, lights and other equipment. The use of step down transformers is expensive and requires additional maintenance.
Thus, there is a need for an electric vehicle that is configured to provide low voltage 3-phase power in addition to high-voltage power. There is a further need for an electric vehicle that utilizes A/C power generated on the vehicle without converting the A/C power to D/C power. There is also a need for electric vehicle that can be updated and upgraded as new technology and components become available without a required redesign of the overall vehicle system.